Ponyboy and Sodapop
by typewriterkindaguy
Summary: Just how well can brothers get along?
1. Chapter 1

It was another chaotic morning in the Curtis house. The house was full of the typical morning hustle. Ponyboy was hustling to get ready for school. Sodapop and Darry were preparing for the long day at work. Soda hopped out of the shower and was looking for his uniform. Ponyboy had been waiting outside the door waiting to brush his teeth. At the glimpse of Soda's naked, well toned body Ponyboy acted as normal but in his head he made a mental check. He had been waiting, and had rushed in on Soda just to catch a glimpse of his older brother's body. Lately Pony had grown attracted to Soda's movie star good looks and his amazing body.

Soda and Pony had been sharing a bed for quite some time. Sometimes in the middle of the night Soda would sport an erection as result of an erotic dream. When these dreams took place Pony didn't think anything of it. Ponyboy now longed for that feeling again; since Soda had met Sandy the late night dreams had started to fade eventually dissipating completely. Pony often lay in bed at night watching Soda sleep. Something in the sight of Soda's deep breaths, angelic face, and appearing worry free made Pony feel comfortable. He and Soda had been compared for a decent portion of their lives. Ponyboy looked somewhat similar to Soda; mostly through their hair.

Pony brushed his teeth hurriedly. If he stood in the bathroom much longer he might embarrass himself.

The Curtis boys shuffled out the door. The day was just beginning and it was apparent that it was going to be a hot one. Ponyboy's school day went by rather quickly, as did Soda's shift at the gas station. Darry got hung up at work doing some overtime, getting paid a few dollars more. Money that would be of great help to him when went to pay the bills. Soda walked home from the station and Pony from the school building. Soda and Pony had the house to themselves for a while.

Pony settled on the couch in front of the TV. As he lit up his cigarette Soda walked through the door.

"Hey Pony!" Soda exclaimed.

"How was work?" Ponyboy asked taking a drag off the cigarette.

Soda walked in from the kitchen, bottle of Coke in hand, "Slow, as usual."

Pony snuffed the remnants of his cigarette in the ash tray. He knew Darry wouldn't be home for a while, as you usually didn't quit until he was dead tired. He was confronted with the thought of telling Soda how he felt. They had time alone, and Soda was very understanding.

"Soda?" Ponyboy began.

"Ponyboy?" Soda replied.

"I need some advice." Ponyboy spoke.

"What about, Pony?" Soda asked kindly.

"Well, I like this person. I just don't know if I should. It's sort of not allowed." Ponyboy said, his heart beating nervously.

"Pony, is this about that girl. Um… What's her name?" Soda replied, his full attention on Pony.

"No, not Sherri." Pony replied.

"Then who?" Soda asked.

"I can't say. I just want to know how I can know if they like me back." Pony skirted around the subject with ease.

Sodapop looked perplexed for a moment then spoke, "Well, you could just straight out ask them. Honesty is the best way of finding stuff out."

Pony asked, "But what if the person doesn't like me back, the same way I like them?"

Soda said, "Then live and let live."

Pony asked, "What if it is so shocking that the person never talks to me again?"

Soda replied, "If they truly care about you they won't."

Pony stared at the clock on the wall on the other side of the room. Thousands of scenarios played out before his eyes; a lot of what ifs. Ponyboy knew Soda would love him unconditionally as he was his brother; but what if he told Darry. Darry was not as kind and understanding as the younger Curtis boy. What if he told the gang; he'd be the laughing stock; the butt of all of Two-bitt's jokes.

Soda broke the silence, "Could you just tell me? I won't tell anyone."

Ponyboy didn't speak. His mind was still racing.

"Promise you won't look at me differently? Promise that you'll love me no matter what?" Ponyboy asked.

Pony's mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he was about to tell Soda one of his darkest secrets.

"Ponyboy Curtis," Soda said, "You're my little brother; part of my closest family and one of my best friends. There is nothing you could say that could make me see you as anything other than that."

Pony took a deep breath, "The person… is… y-y-y-you."

Soda didn't look mad or happy. He looked like he was trying to process what was happening. After several seconds what seemed like eons for Ponyboy.

Soda spoke slowly and quietly, "So you're telling me, you feel for me more than a brother or friend?"

Ponyboy spoke shakily, "Soda, please don't be upset. Please."

Soda replied sincerely, "Pony, I just don't know what to say."

Pony ran into the bedroom; slamming the door, then turning to lock it. He hopped onto the bed, the tears streaming from his eyes. Soda pounded on the door.

"PONYBOY CURTIS, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE!" Soda was sounding angry and frightened at the same time.

"Go away." Ponyboy screamed at the door, he didn't want to yell at the person behind the door.

Soda stomped away, then stomped back. He had a bobby pin. Soda picked the lock in a few short seconds. The door opened. Soda walked in. He curled into the bed beside Ponyboy. Soda took Pony in his arms; Pulling Pony's head into the space between his head and shoulder. Pony wrapped his arms around Soda's chest. Neither boy spoke they just lay there wrapped in each other's embrace.

Soda was the first to break the silence, "Ponyboy, I love you no matter what."

Pony's head turned and his eyes locked with Soda's. The small space between their faces was close. Ponyboy looked at Soda's face his perfectly shaped lips looked moist and inviting. His nose was perfectly carved. Ponyboy noticed more of the little details. Soda's nose was carved perfectly, never broken; each nostril was the same size and shape. Soda's eyes showed with love, and a spark Ponyboy had never seen before. The slight stubble on Soda's jaw showed how old Soda truly was.

Soda studied Pony's face at the same time. He had never noticed all of the little details from the way Pony's eyebrows were the exact same size and shape to how his lips were smooth bright glossy pink inviting mounds. Soda decided to do something he had never thought of before.

Soda closed the distance between them. His lips met Pony's in a movement with great planning. Soda's tongue teased Pony's mouth until Pony's lips parted allowing him entrance. His tongue combated Pony's, as Pony tried using his tongue to get a taste of his brother, his ultimate crush; Soda's own tongue tried to do the same only to be overcome.

Pony broke the kiss. He and Soda were both panting erratically.

"Ponyboy," Soda said while trying to catch his breath, "I have never

felt anything like that before."

Ponyboy replied, "Me neither."

Soda said, "So how long?"

Ponyboy looked puzzled, "How long what?"

Soda explained, "How long have you felt this way?"

Ponyboy replied, "For a very long time."

Soda spoke, "Pony. I hate to ask but you haven't done anything while I was sleeping have you?"

Pony replied, "No! I would never."

Soda smiled, "Thank you. It makes what I'm about to do more memorable."

Soda stood up from the bed. He removed his shirt, teasingly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Slowly he removed his shirt, after a bit more teasing he removed his pants. Last to come off was the underwear that concealed Soda's semi-erect dick. Ponyboy looked in awe as he saw Soda's cock for the first time, well the first time not covered by anything. Soda's dick was resting on a well kept mound of pubic hair, the same color as that on his head. Soda had a slight treasure trail leading from his navel to his neatly shaven crotch.

"Soda," Ponyboy said trembling, "you sure?"

"I'm sure. Not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to either." Soda stated caringly.

Ponyboy made the decision in his head: Anything he wants to do, I will do, not missing out on what could be my only chance.

Pony said, "Soda, you're beautiful."

Soda blushed it wasn't as if he didn't know he was good looking the girls swooned over him. He made a point of not letting their opinions go to his head. It meant more to Soda coming from his little brother.

Pony sat on the edge of the bed now. He reached out one of his hands. He and Soda both got chills as the hand made contact with Soda's penile flesh. The texture was nothing like Ponyboy had ever felt before. The veins stood out against the smooth skin; each vein registering Soda's pulse.

Soda was fully erect as Pony scooted to the floor in front of Soda. As Pony took Soda's cock into his mouth Soda issued a loud moan. Ponyboy had never tasted anything like that before. Soda's dick was salty from the sweat from his days work, and carried his sweet comforting scent.

Pony tried to take as much of Soda's cock as he possibly could, which resulted in him gagging. Soda pulled away as Ponyboy gagged, as he thought it was his fault Pony was choking. Ponyboy responded to Soda pulling away by lunging back to the same position. This time, however, he managed to take more of Soda into his mouth and partially into his throat. Soda moaned loudly. None of the girls he had ever been with had given a blowjob this good. Soda was close but not too close.

Ponyboy fondled his older brother's low hanging hairless balls. Each of Soda's balls were massive in size. Each nut was twice the size of large grapes. Ponyboy admired his brother. His own balls were not large his dick wasn't as long nor as thick.

Soda's climax was fast approaching.

Soda warned, "Pony I'm gonna cum."

Ponyboy focused more intently on making Soda cum. Pony wanted to taste Soda. Pony felt the tool in his mouth swell. Pony knew Soda's load was going to be large he slid his mouth off of the monstrous organ; only the head of Soda's large swelling tool remained in his mouth.

Soda came, sending a dozen of creamy jets into Pony's hungry mouth. Pony got his first taste of Soda. Soda's semen was just a delicious yet odd tasting as the rest of him. Pony swallowed as each rope entered his mouth. When Pony had swallowed Sodapop's entire load Soda retracted his dick from his brother's mouth, the sensation of Ponyboy's tongue on his erection was oddly painful.

Ponyboy said, "Soda you taste pretty good."

Soda smiled as he pulled Ponyboy into a standing position. Pony, still fully clothed was taken back how quickly Soda disrobed him. Ponyboy's denim jeans were tented with the force of his erection that lay in wait. As Soda slipped of Pony's underwear he was greeted by his younger brother's throbbing masculinity. Ponyboy, unlike himself had nothing more than slight fuzz on his balls. His pubes the same color as the hair on his head. Pony's dick slobbered precum like a leaky faucet.

Pony moaned as Soda took his dick in his mouth. Soda and Pony knew that he wouldn't last long. Pony's dick had its own tastes and textures. Soda enjoyed exploring these areas with his tongue. Each different taste sent chills up his spine. As Soda's larger callused hands fondled Ponyboy's balls his tongue thrashed around violently, assaulting Pony's virgin dick. Pony moaned. Without warning he shot his load, a large eight ropes into Soda's mouth. The taste of Ponyboy's semen made Sodapop hard again. His dick standing in attention led Pony to know his brother enjoyed this.

As Pony's cock wilted and Soda swallowed Pony's load. They were struck by their fate, Darry would be home soon. The truth was that Pony was hoping to have Soda inside him. That dream wouldn't come true today. "Maybe tomorrow" Ponyboy thought to himself.

"Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

"Hmm…" Soda answered.

Ponyboy blushed, "You think we could do this again tomorrow?"

Soda grinned, "I think so, we'll see though."

With that Ponyboy dressed Soda, and Soda dressed Ponyboy. They walked out the door, Ponyboy in front of Soda. As they entered the living room Sodapop playfully grabbed Pony's ass. Ponyboy shooed his brother's hand away.

"Not gonna happen Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Not yet." Pony teased.

Sodapop smirked, "That's okay Ponyboy Michael Curtis, I will get a piece of that if it's the last thing I do."

Ponyboy teased, "If you say so."

********  
**Sorry to the first handful of readers. Thank you to whomever pointed out my error with Soda's middle name. I have fixed the error. Enjoy ~ Author**


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night as Soda crawled in behind his sleeping baby-brother. Ponyboy looked even more beautiful as he slept. He was experiencing the unseen pleasures of the world. Soda sighed as his breathing slowed and his eyes grew heavier. Once again, he was greeted by sleep. This night meant more to Soda than any other night before.

Soda lay there sleeping the events of the afternoon before flooded his dreams. He saw Pony naked once more, his young erection begging to be loved. Soda drifted into a deeper dream free state, much to his displeasure. As the morning neared and the day was set to begin, Soda was woken as Ponyboy called his name.

"Hey Pony." Soda sleepily groaned.

Pony smiled, "You gonna get up anytime soon?"

Soda groaned, "What time is it?"

Pony chuckled slightly, "It's almost one in the afternoon."

Soda sprang from the bed, "Why'd you let me sleep in?"

Pony replied seductively, "You look cute when you're sleeping."

Soda smiled as he walked to the bathroom. The sink turned on and the sound of Soda brushing his teeth struck Pony's ears. As the shower came into sound Pony walked to the shower. As Pony remover his own clothes sitting them in a pile with Soda's he slipped in behind his brother.

Soda whispered, "Pony what are you doing in here Darry will… I don't know what he'll do."

Pony beamed, "Darry isn't home."

Soda smiled as he took in the sight of his naked brother lathering up with a soapy rag.

Soda spoke after lathering his own skin, "I'm glad he's not home. So I can do this."

Soda leaned in kissing Ponyboy deeply, showing the emotions and events of yesterday were not forgotten. Pony kissed back his tongue attacking Soda's mouth. Ponyboy moaned as Soda's mouth moved from his mouth to his neck. Soda bit the supple flesh under Pony's ear. Ponyboy whimpered slightly as Soda's teeth broke the surface.

Pony watched as Soda's muscles danced under his skin as he scrubbed his hair. The sight was something to behold Soda looked more and more appetizing by the moment, Pony wanted to taste the meal before him.

Ponyboy suggested, "Let me get your back."

Washrag in hand, Pony's hand traced elaborate patterns on Soda's back. Pony neared Soda's ass cheeks; both cheeks firm yet soft to the touch. As the rag slid between Soda's cheeks; Soda moaned.

Soda said, "My turn."

He took the rag in hand and lathered his little brother's back. The younger Curtis boy was firm. Soda's hands detected Pony's hidden muscles, each area being firm. Soda's hand neared Pony's ass. His round bubble butt glistened with the reflection of the light on the water. Soda slid the rag between Pony's cheeks. To Pony this was an entirely new feeling even though he had done it countless amounts of times before. As Soda's finger lingered hesitantly at Pony's asshole Pony knew that today would be the day.

Soda removed his cloth sheathed hand from Ponyboy's young crevice. As Ponyboy turned around to rinse the soap from himself, Soda noticed Ponyboy had gotten an erection. The erect piece drew Soda's full attention as he took the younger dick into his hand. As Sodapop's calloused hand slid over Pony's pink head the younger boy drew back.

Sodapop's own erection was soon begging for attention. The older boy's erection, a small fraction longer than the younger boy's flushed with its full glory. The texture and feel of touching Ponyboy's younger cock had been the cause.

Ponyboy said, noticing his brother's erection, "I think we should get out."

Soda turned off the water. Both boys climbed out of the shower, grabbed their towels, and dried each other off paying careful attention to how the touched and where they touched. Pony and Soda dashed into their bedroom.

Once inside Soda closed and locked the door. No interruptions today. Ponyboy was waiting behind Sodapop, as he turned around Ponyboy caught him in a kiss; His tongue fighting Soda's. Soda was on his knees as this kiss broke. He took Ponyboy's softened, semi erect cock into his mouth; making it rise again, this time the boy's erection throbbed and twitched. Ponyboy placed his hands on the back of Soda's head, grabbing the Greaser's damp hair. Ponyboy applied pressure forcing his cock further into Soda's moist mouth. Soda took what he could; taking some of Pony's cock into his throat. Ponyboy shuddered slightly as Soda drug his teeth across the surface of Pony's throbbing head.

Ponyboy asked, "So you gonna fuck me today?"

Soda replied as Pony's dick slipped from his mouth, "Yes. Will you fuck me after I do you?"

Pony replied, "Sounds fair."

Soda was about to put Ponyboy's dick back into his mouth.

"No," Ponyboy said, "my turn."

Sodapop stood as Ponyboy squatted. Pony took Soda's erection into his mouth after he first nibbled on Soda's head. Soda's dick throbbed, once more the veins registered the beat of Soda's heart. The taste was nothing like yesterday, same for the scent. Pony's hands massaged Sodapop's large nuts. Ponyboy's attention to the details didn't go unnoticed. Soda could feel his orgasm brewing. The closer it got Soda waited until the last possible moment, those few seconds that can change whether you climax or not, to warn Pony.

"Pony," Soda said, his voice filled with lust, "I'm gonna cum. Stop."

Soda pulled his dick from Pony's mouth. Pony knew what was coming next. He got on his hands and knees as Soda lowered himself down, after retrieving the Vaseline from Darry's bedroom.

"Ready?" Soda asked in a tantalizing voice.

"Mhmm…" Registered Pony's crackling voice.

Soda positioned himself behind Ponyboy. The younger boy's face shown with the obvious; he wanted Soda. The younger boy leapt forward as he felt something wet touch his hole. Soda had licked Ponyboy's pink hole with his long talented pink tongue. Pony realized what had happened, he leaned back. Sodapop did it again. This time going faster and plunging in deeper. Ponyboy moaned as Soda's tongue circled around and over his hole.

"Are you ready Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Pony whispered.

Sodapop opened the jar of Vaseline. He dipped his middle finger into the bland, colorless paste like substance. Soda smeared the gel onto Pony's still virgin hole. Pony shivered the semi-cold substance came into with his hole. Soda slid his index finger past the layer and attempted to penetrate Pony in an attempt to stretch him a little so he wouldn't be hurt too badly. Soda knew how a virgin's first time could be painful. He had never been in Ponyboy's position but he had taken a few girls' virginities.

Sodapop eased inside of Ponyboy slowly, trying not to rush. Ponyboy felt his hole stretch and seemingly tear in half as his attractive lover entered him. The feeling was one Ponyboy had never felt before. Psychologically he had never felt closer to Soda, physically he had never had the sensation of anything throbbing inside him; that something, Soda's dick. Ponyboy moaned as Sodapop pushed in another inch. Sodapop had half of his cock into Ponyboy's no-longer-virgin hole. The younger boy was moaning loudly as Soda pushed the remainder of his length into him. Soda paused, letting Ponyboy grow accustomed to his length.

Ponyboy adapted to the weird feeling almost immediately. He was in pleasure over drive, and Soda hadn't yet started thrusting. Soda was taking too long.

"Soda? Are you waiting for next Christmas?" Ponyboy asked hotly.

Sodapop go the hint. He pulled out slowly, Ponyboy felt empty as Soda vacated. Soda pushed in slowly, still getting used to how tight Ponyboy's canal was. Ponyboy moaned Soda's name as the young stud left all attempts of going slow behind. Soda was speedily slamming into and pulling out of Ponyboy's tight passage. Soda's rough callused hands were on Pony's waist helping him feed his tool into Ponyboy. Ponyboy loved the feelings his ass was receiving a little too much. The younger boy's climax was nearing. Soda was facing the same problem but refused to climax for a long time. Soda felt Pony's hole contract, making it tighter than he already was. Soda would have let out a yelp if his mouth wasn't busy trying to draw in the sex scented air.

Ponyboy came sending his load freefalling to the floor beneath. His load flooded the dry carpet, his mouth drawn open with loud moans as his brother continued fucking him. Ponyboy moaned louder as Soda rammed in harder and harder.

Soda let his cock slip from Pony as he tried speaking. The older boy lay on the floor, his erection pulsing in the air. Ponyboy got the hint. He stood, positioned himself over Soda's rapidly throbbing cock. Ponyboy's ass greeted Soda's length once more as the young stud lowered himself onto his brother's rod. Ponyboy started riding Soda. Pony's dick had become stiff. Each time he dropped onto Soda's erection his own would strike Soda's toned flat stomach. Soda moaned as his hands once again found Ponyboy's hips and pulled Ponyboy closer, sending his cock deeper. Soda knew the gig was almost up, his climax was gaining momentum.

One of Soda's hands slipped from Ponyboy's hip and wrapped itself around the younger boy's engorged erection. Soda stroked Ponyboy at stunningly fast pace. The younger boy threw his head back and moaned his depleted testicles were not going to give up their last bit of seed willingly; Soda would have to duel it out. Ponyboy stopped riding Soda for a moment, letting the elder's cock rest deep inside him.

"Can we change positions?" Ponyboy asked between pants.

Soda nodded his voice taken away by the need for air. Ponyboy Lay on his back with his legs kicked into the air. Soda climbed behind Pony once again. His erection was soon greeted by Ponyboy's warm hole once more. Soda slammed in and out faster than what would seem possible. Pony's nimble fingers teased Soda's exhausted chest and stomach. The ridges of Soda's abs were prominent. Ponyboy's fingers found Soda's Pecs, on top of which rested Soda's brown nipples. Ponyboy's fingers latched on to the round surface. Pinching, twisting, and teasing them. Soda's chest shimmered, the sweat reflecting the light coming in from the window.

Sodapop's orgasm was coming, it wasn't just coming it was happening. Soda slammed in brutally one last time. His cock swelled. Ponyboy could feel his own orgasm being ripped from his body. His fingers chomped harshly on Soda's nipples. Ponyboy's fingers slid from Sodapop's nipples to his glistening chest, his finger nails raking from the firm mounds of muscle to Soda's navel. Ponyboy emptied his load on his chest and stomach. Soda's load filled the younger boy's bowels. The feeling of Sodapop's warm juices flowing deep into his ass was amazing.

The climaxing stopped. The pleasure gone, never to be forgotten. Soda's softening cock slid from Pony's ass. Soda, exhausted and drained lay down next to Pony. The studs breathing heavily looked at each other and smiled. Ponyboy leaned into Soda, placing a deep kiss on his lips. They wanted to live in that moment forever. The kiss broke as they got up. They needed to bathe before Darry came home, or he'd be able to tell. On the way out the door Soda's bubble butt jiggled with each step. Ponyboy reached out and grabbed one of Soda's soft, smooth ass cheeks. Sodapop teasingly slapped Pony's hand away.

"No more, not yet." Soda teased.

Ponyboy smiled as he turned Soda around by the shoulder. Grabbing Soda's softened cock, he declared, "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I'll get a piece of that if it's the last thing I do."

Soda grinned, "If you say so."


End file.
